I Tried My Best When I Took the Fall
by K Mirage
Summary: A basic hunt turns into much more when Sam meets a fellow hunter that has a few secrets that put the Winchesters in danger. Can she be trusted with a life of a Winchester when other innocent lives hang in the balance?
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I have submitted anything to this website. Not sure why I needed the break but I took one anyway. Well here is a story I have had for a while. After many many edits I think it is ready to be placed on the site. The entire story is already written but I will take my time going over the rest of the story making sure it works. Thanks always for the reviews and the support. K Mirage.

. . .

Death. No one could escape it and somehow everyone feared it despite encountering the act on a daily basis. The instance of death and seeing someone leave the world of the living changed people in different ways. Some drowned in their grief until they couldn't stay above the surface any longer while some ignored the emotions that attacked them until they finally forgot what they were fighting. And others fought with everything they had until the person that killed their mother was dead. Fought until the attacker was staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare that made everything seem better.

Blake was going to fight even as he stared with wide eyes at the woman pushing the knife further into his mother's chest. His mother gasped one last time before going limp against the floor she currently lay on. Her head turned with gravity and the light in her eyes faded so quickly that Blake thought maybe he imagined it in the first place. The woman grasped the hilt of the knife with both hands and pulled it out of his mother's chest. She stood and faced Blake with an impassive face as if killing people's mothers was a daily routine for her.

"Blake." The young man stepped away from the attacker who seemed to call out to him for reassurance and understanding.

"I had to. Your mother was killing people."

"Liar!" Blake knew his mother never hurt anyone before and would never hurt anyone ever. He backed up again and gasped in surprise when he felt the cabinet hit him in response. The woman kept the knife down at her side but Blake could see that she wasn't putting it away. Her jacket covered her slim form but Blake could see the gun sticking out from her waistband. He wondered if she would use the knife or take the gun out and use that instead. He reached behind him and felt around the counter even as the woman took another slow step towards him. She stepped as if he was going to bolt any second and was trying to be ready to intercept him at any cost.

His fingers touched wood and he turned to see that he found the knife set. He glanced back at the woman and she took another step after taking a quick look at his hand fumbling for the weapon. He turned one last time to see his hand grasp the handle before bringing the knife out of the wood carrier. His body pivoted to face the woman and he was more than surprised to see her standing right in front of him. He never had the chance to use the knife he gripped as he felt pain suddenly seize his chest.

He gasped and his fingers went limp dropping the weapon to clatter to the ground losing the hope it gave him. Blake looked down at the hilt protruding from his chest and he wanted to scream. He wanted the pain to stop even as he looked up at the woman's large brown eyes. They seemed sympathetic and he wondered if this was the look she gave his mother only minutes before. A twist of the knife and Blake seized from the pain while the blackness took him to death.

Tori caught Blake as he went limp against the counter thanking any god that could hear that he managed to close his eyes in death. The boy's head landed on her shoulder and Tori stood there for a moment letting it all sink in. She needed to do this but it never got any easier. She turned and bent down to lay the boy on the floor a few feet from his constantly staring mother. Tori reached down and grabbed a hold of the silver knife and pulled it out with a grunt. Wiping the knife on Blake's shirt she placed it back in it's sheath that was hidden by her jacket. She stood to assess the kitchen and tried to remember if she left any fingerprints anywhere. She realized that she didn't touch anything but the mother and the child. Touched them only to kill them.

She left the house quickly not wanting to smell the blood that seemed to fill the room with its ominous scent. Walking a few blocks away from the residential home she finally made it back to her black Toyota truck and got in the driver's seat. Clenching the steering wheel with shaky hands she leaned her head forward until her chin rested on her chest. Breathing deeply she tried to get over the two deaths she just caused.

"I had to." She knew no one was listening and least of all God. She was alone and had to continue on this mission she was given. She lifted her head and started the truck. She was ready to leave this hunt behind even as Blake's pain filled face appeared to fill her vision. She pushed it away and knew it was no use. She just killed a mother and her child and nothing she did would make her forget that anytime soon. Tori drove away praying that the next town had a bar with a motel in walking distance. She needed a drink.

_"A Spider bite is a natural wound,_

_But a dagger in the back is a plastic tomb,_

_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen,_

_But they know the sound of their own damn scream."_

"There. SeaShell Motel. And not a beach in sight." Sam eyed the sign even as Dean turned into the parking lot seemingly decided this is where they would stay. The large pale shell seemed to lose almost all of its paint in the years and Sam hoped that the rooms were better taken care of.

"This motel is perfect." Sam heard the happiness in his brother's statement and saw that Dean was staring at the rearview mirror to whatever had his attention. Sam turned his body to look out of the rear window and saw the bar's neon sign beckoning for his older brother. Dave's Bar & Grill. And within walking distance from the motel. In Dean's eyes it was one word: perfect.

"We are here for a hunt. The ghost remember." The ghost that happened to be only an hour away from where they were stationed the last few days. Three days of Dean milling about flirting with woman after woman trying to drink the entire town dry of all alcohol. Sam didn't bother stopping him happy enough to be left in the motel researching a way out of Dean's deal. It's not like he could say anything anyway. One small word about Dean needing to live life and Sam was too guilty to do anything but cater to his brother's every whim.

"Yea I remember but you all ready did all the research. Find the necklace and burn it. That's for tomorrow so why don't we have some fun for tonight. She hasn't killed anyone."

"Yet. She hasn't killed anyone yet."

"Sam, the house is abandoned. No one will go in there tonight. I promise first thing tomorrow we will be there to burn it." Sam knew Dean was one step away from drawing the "I sold my soul for your life" card and Sam was in no mood to deal with the guilt tonight.

"Fine. One night. No more."

Sam smiled at his brother's happiness at winning the debate as he exited the Impala to retrieve their bags from the trunk. Dean knew the procedure as he went to the lobby to secure a room. Sam pulled the duffle bags out of the trunk and leaned against the Impala to wait. How long Dean took depended on if the clerk was a woman and how attractive she was.

A noise had Sam turning to see a woman leaving her motel room and quickly locking the door behind her. The woman's wavy brown hair fell against her shoulders and Sam couldn't help but look her up and down. Her flat soled boots went over her tight jeans and helped to give the look that this woman wasn't to be messed with. As she turned Sam could see her jacket covered her athletic figure and her instincts seemed to be on high alert as she turned to stare at him. The Winchester blushed at being caught and turned his head down away from her glare.

When he looked up again the woman was gone and Sam did a one eighty trying to find where she went. He finally spotted her walking across the street straight to Dean's next favorite bar. He wondered if she was going to drink for social company or to drink away some kind of sorrow.

"Earth to Sam!" Sam's head whipped around at his brother's voice and he saw Dean standing there watching him. Dean moved around his brother and looked at the woman who reached the bar and went in without hesitation.

"Staring at girls is rude Sammy."

"Yea? So every time you do it it's rude?"

"No." Sam chuckled at that as he followed his brother into the motel room throwing Dean's duffle on his usual bed.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm good looking. Women like it when I stare."

"I think your ego is a little big for your head Dean."

"Yea, well I think your head is too big."

"Good comeback."

"Shut up. I'm going to the bar. You coming?" Sam dropped his duffle on his designated bed as he thought over his brother's invitation. Dean always invited him to the bar and most of the time Sam declined. He wanted to do research or get some sleep. Or think himself to death about how to get Dean out of his deal. However, he thought that he could use the break and the bar sounded like a good idea at the moment.

I should go. One night out won't kill me.

"Sure." Dean's raised eyebrows followed Sam's response and a devious smile formed on his face.

"You want to stare at that girl some more don't you?"

"Shut up Dean." Sam started towards the exit hoping that he could use the cold for the excuse of his blushing cheeks.

"I saw her man. She is way out of your league."

"And I bet she's in your league?"

"No one is out of my league. I can get anyone." Sam just shook his head at his brother's confidence silently wondering why he couldn't get an ounce of that woman's charm. He was never really good with girls and especially not good with women. And the person that left the motel room looked like a woman. They made it across the street with no problem and Dean pushed open the door to the bar and headed inside. Sam followed him thankful for the heat as he wasn't getting use to the cold air just yet.

The bar was filled with smoke and seemed to be drenched in a haze of drunkenness. It was difficult to see since the lights were so dim but he just followed his older brother to wherever Dean led him. As they came up to the bar Sam looked around for an empty table but he did not see any. He looked back at the bar and saw that it was also packed and he took the only stool available that was next to him. His brother wouldn't sit down. Dean would go play pool or talk to some woman that held his interest.

The beer came sliding across the bar top and Sam caught it silently thanking his brother that it wasn't hard liquor. Dean always knew when to give Sam the good stuff and tonight Sam just wanted to relax. A pat on the back was the only warning Sam received before his brother vanished through the crowds to go find something entertaining. Sam took a good chug of the beer feeling the warmth fill him and was pleasantly surprised that he was starting to relax. He needed this. His brother needed this more and Sam was more than willing to oblige.

The Winchester turned in the stool taking in the surrounding area and the constantly drinking people. Most looked like locals but some looked as if they didn't belong. A few stiff shoulders and unease flowed off of people that seemed to be here only to get in their scheduled intake of alcohol. They gave all the vibes that everyone should leave them alone and most of the corner tables were taken up by these people. Sam moved back to face the bar and saw the woman he was staring at earlier was sitting to his left. He continued his turn until he was looking straight at his beer hoping she didn't notice him.

He could leave and try to find Dean but then he would lose his spot. He wanted to sit and just drink while enjoying the bar's relaxing atmosphere. Sam would risk it praying she wouldn't look over and see him. However, as the minutes passed Sam took a risk and glanced over at her seeing her staring intently into her mixed drink in front of her. Not beer. Definitely trying to drown some sorrows. Her eyes flashed up from the drink to meet him in a glare that had him turning away with a silent curse.

"You know its rude to stare." Sam tensed at her voice knowing he was caught. He turned back towards her and saw that she was now facing him in her stool while having one arm draped over the bar top with her hand closed loosely around her drink. Her composure showed anything but confidence and Sam was wary to not put her off.

"I know. I'm sorry. You just looked... lost." Her expression didn't change at all but she also didn't turn away from the young Winchester.

"You like helping people that look lost?" Her voice had a thickness to it that made Sam start to relax.

"I guess. Listen I was just..."

"Stop your excuses and tell me your name." There was a hint of a smile after that statement and Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Tori Harper."

"Nice to meet you Tori. So what are you doing here all alone? You are alone aren't you?"

"I am all alone. I'm here to relax after a business trip."

"What kind of business?" Tori's eyes glazed over for a second with something unrecognizable but then it vanished just as quickly.

"I'd rather not talk about what I do. What about you? What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Sam became flustered at her quick change of subject but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Sam tried not to force her to become defensive so he thought to answer her before that happened.

"I'm on a road trip with my brother."

"Brother? The man that was here a few minutes ago?"

"Yep that's him." Sam waited for the remark from Tori that Dean was handsome or looked dangerous. Something that took her from him right into Dean's waiting arms.

"You two don't look much alike."

"You know I don't get that a lot."

"People don't like telling you the truth then."

"I guess not." Sam's mind suddenly drifted back a couple of months ago when Dean sold his soul for him. If Sam didn't ask about it would Dean have hid the truth from him? Probably. Tori was fixated on Sam's now thoughtful face and she knew she lost him to memories. And it looked like those memories didn't hold much happiness.

"Jeremy! Can I get two shots of Jack Daniels?" Tori yelled at the bartender and the oversized man behind the bar nodded in the positive.

"Whoa. I'm not sure I want to do hard liquor tonight."

"Of course you want to."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I want to."

Sam saw her smile at him and he knew he was digging himself into a hole. If he really wanted to leave he would have to do it now because after this he wouldn't be able to leave her company so easily. He thought about it for a moment as they waited for their shots and he wondered if he even wanted to leave her side. It has been a while since Jess and since he had any sort of woman companionship. He wanted to relax and that's exactly what he was going to do. The shots came across the table and Tori handed him one as she looked at him intently. They lifted the shots in the air and Sam felt himself smiling back at her.

"To being alive."

Tori's voice held a hint of sadness behind it and Sam could do nothing but ignore it. He pushed it away wondering if he would have the chance to ask her about it later. It didn't matter at the moment though as he pushed the shot glass to his lips and drank the shot in one large gulp. The whiskey burned down his throat and he cringed from the bare taste. He grabbed his beer to chase it and saw Tori leaning against the bar to call the bartender back to them for another drink order. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith stood in the kitchen looking down at the bodies of his wife and son and he could barely contain his fury. He hid it well but deep down it boiled like a waiting volcano only needing that one spark to explode. The blood was thick on the floor around the corpses and it filled up the room with its repulsive scent. His wife's eyes were open and staring up at something unseen but his son's were closed. Keith barely moved as he continued glancing between the last two people of his family. His family that he couldn't protect even from hunters. His wife turned too often, killed too many people and her husband knew sooner or later it would end up on a hunter's radar. Keith himself just couldn't take that final step no matter how high the body count rose.

Blake on the other hand hadn't killed anyone yet. He turned from the bite his mother gave him but he was too weak to break out of his restraints. Keith vowed to keep him locked up and make sure he never went through what his mother had to. They hadn't even told him the truth yet. His mother wanted to wait until he was older or at least out of high school.

"Sir."

Keith turned at the new voice and saw Jason enter with hesitation. The young man glanced at the bodies that haven't been moved before lowering his eyes out of respect. Either that or fear.

"She was spotted three towns over. In a bar called Dave's Bar & Grill."

The hunter's face flashed through Keith's mind and he knew he would make her pay. The hunter didn't know that Keith was tracking her the moment she stepped into town. However, she was too quick and careful for the likes of Keith and his men. They never stood a chance and neither did his family.

"Get the men together. We leave now."

"Right. But Sir, the bodies?"

"I will return and bury them properly. What we plan will only take a few hours."

"Yes Sir." Jason left the kitchen through the side door once again leaving Keith to his family. He wondered if he should have let his wife bite him. Maybe he could have used the other side for what he was planning on doing.

"No. I want to remember what I'm about to do. I'll be back. For the both of you."

A swivel of his feet brought him to the side door and out into the cold air. It gave him only slight relief from getting out of the blood filled room. He wanted the smell to go away but he also wanted to remember the feeling. The feeling of seeing his family dead in his own home. He would want to remember that when he was gutting the hunter that did this to him.

He walked past the two trucks that were filled with men and came to the blue pickup in the front of the line. He climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine feeling the heater turn on automatically. It was getting late and he wanted to arrive at the bar before it closed or before the woman left. Jason shifted uneasily in the passenger seat and Keith knew it was the first dead body the young man has seen.

"Sir may I ask a question?" Jason's meek voice was barely above a whisper and Keith thought for not the first time whether the young man should come along.

"Go ahead."

"Why did... I mean... Who would want to hurt your family?" Jason's innocence made Keith realize that he couldn't always work with veteran hunters.

"I'm not sure."

Keith knew exactly why his family died but he would always keep his men in the dark for his family's safety. Even now that they were gone no one needed to know exactly why his wife and child met their demise. And the only other person who knew was a woman hunter whose face Keith memorized a long time ago. Keith would make sure the secret died with her.

"We burn burn and we say goodnight

And we do it all again and around and around we go.

You cover ground with a dangerous life,

And you look like a painting of a bearded saint in a robe."

The rain pounded on the window causing the sound that was droning over the thoughts of the motel room's residents. Not one person spoke as they sat in their silence letting the sound of the rain be their conversation. The wind howled every now and then as if it wanted to include its input in this nonexistent conversation. Not one slight twitch or movement came from any of them as they waited out the inevitable. The inevitable of the start of questioning. Sam's light snoring picked up to add to the sound that filled the room but the other two occupants didn't do anything in response to the addition. Both sat in their own dark thoughts and the decision that loomed in the air. Tori knew Dean wanted her to stay in the motel room with them but she didn't know anything other than that. And she wondered if staying would put them in more danger. At least it looked like Dean could take care of any situation.

Dean glanced at the woman that was currently deep in thought at the table and he wondered how Sam got him in this mess to begin with. She was holding it together very well despite not being sober at all. Only a flush of her cheeks gave her away even as she leaned back in the chair across from him. Dean could do nothing but go over everything that happened at the bar and try to pinpoint exactly what started it all...

Dean heard the sound before anyone and his instincts heightened to a new degree as he turned to take in the scene. Sam was falling backwards towards a table that looked as if it's sole purpose in life was to break the young Winchester's fall. Sam didn't disappoint as the table broke under him sending the customers that were nearby scurrying away with a cry. Sam didn't lift his head off the ground and the other Winchester could see Sam's body go limp with unconsciousness. Dean stepped forward to aid his fallen brother but someone beat him there and in surprise Dean stopped in his tracks. The woman from the motel earlier bent down and laid her hand on Sam's forehead with a frown.

Dean's gaze went from her to the big man that was slowly and intently walking towards her. Some men come up behind him and the oldest Winchester knew they were with him just from the way they stood in deference to him. What his brother did to invoke his wrath Dean didn't know but he stood rooted to the floor as the man came to stop in front of the woman. The woman was now standing her ground protectively placing herself in front of his unconscious brother.

"Don't let anger get the better of you. Leave now."

The woman's voice held no hint of fear to it as she stared up towards the attacker's face. The attacker was as tall as Dean and light as Dean was dark. Blonde hair was matted to his head and his piercing blue eyes glared straight at the woman. The man's fist swung out and Dean could almost feel the gasps of surprise from all the others in the bar. The woman from the motel ducked and quickly swung out landing a punch into the man's side. He stumbled away from her grunting from the impact but then a young man stepped up from behind him and swung out at the woman. She wasn't ready for another attacker and this punch sent her to her knees next to his brother.

Dean stepped forward now knowing he would need to step in to stop this madness. The big man pushed the newcomer out of the way forcefully before he reached down and grabbed the woman. He pulled her to her feet before wrapping his arm tightly around her throat. He pulled her backwards towards his chest and his height almost brought her off of her toes. Dean pulled out his gun and leveled his aim at the man's head in one smooth motion before his mind could comprehend the consequences. With his size it wasn't easy hiding behind the woman and the man quickly realized that as he stared down the barrel of the Winchester's gun. The woman reached for his arm but froze from doing anything more when her eyes locked on Dean and his gun aimed at the two of them.

"Let her go. Now!"

The man turned his gaze towards Dean and the Winchester almost wanted to step backwards from the authority he saw there. This man wasn't use to being told what to do especially when it went against what he wanted. His arm somehow tightened some more and the woman gasped from the pressure and lack of oxygen.

"This has nothing to do with you friend."

"I'm not your friend. Now let her go before I shoot you."

The young man from before stepped forward bringing out a gun swinging it out in front of him. Dean didn't know if he was stupid or just really brave. It didn't matter though as Dean moved his arm just right and pulled off a shot. The bullet took the young man in the shoulder and threw him down to meet the floor making his gun fly out of his hand. He yelped upon hitting the ground and the big man's gaze flicked to him for a second before going back to Dean.

"You have one second to let her go! Now!"

The man immediately let her go and she fell straight to her knees gasping for air. Her hands went to her throat as she shuffled forward away from the man to come to a rest next to his brother. Dean took a step forward not moving his aim off of the man as he came closer to the fallen Winchester.

"Is Sam okay?"

"He's fine." Her voice was slightly raspy but Dean didn't care. He just needed to know that his brother was just unconscious and not something worse.

"You're going to throw your lot in with her? This murderer?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave before I put a bullet in you too."

"I will come back for her. And that boy, Sam. And I'll come back for you too."

Dean jerked his arm downwards and shot a bullet right next to the man's foot. The man jumped at the shot going off and Dean had his aim back at his head before he could linger in the satisfaction of frightening the man.

"Say Sam's name one more time and the next bullet will be in your head."

The man's hands came up in a surrendering manner before stepping backwards. He kicked out with his foot to hit the young man that was still on the floor holding onto his shoulder.

"Get up. We're leaving."

"But Sir..."

"We're leaving but we'll be back."

He said the last part slowly as he stared at Dean with an intense glare. Dean's gun stayed up until he saw the man and all his goons leave the bar in full. Dean placed the safety back on before tucking his gun in his waistband and going to his brother. The audience around the bar slowly went back to what they were doing and it looked like no one wanted to be in the middle of what just happened and they would leave the hunters alone. He saw that the woman had woken his brother up and Dean saw the glazed look from Sam turn to him. Dean didn't think Sam hit his head that hard and his instincts were true when Sam hiccuped and all Dean could smell was whiskey.

"Is he drunk?"

"Drunk might be an understatement." The woman's own voice slurred slightly as she looked over Sam and her face held the start of an apology.

"Dean? Did you get them?" Sam's slurred voice drifted through the air and Dean turned away from the overwhelming smell of alcohol.

"Yea. We're good."

Sam seemed to only wait long enough for Dean to answer in the positive before nodding and closing his eyes. Dean shook him roughly to keep him awake knowing he wouldn't want to carry him all the way to the motel. Sam moaned in what sounded like pain before he opened his eyes and held them open.

"What's your name?"

"Tori. And you must be Dean."

"The one and only."

"Sorry about your brother. He only stood up for me and wasn't ready for a punch to the jaw."

"Yea, I bet. Come on Sam. Let's get back to the motel."

He grabbed an arm and saw Tori grab the other as they started dragging him towards the entrance. Dean was about to say that he could handle Sam's drunk form alone but he wanted to ask Tori questions. Those men looked serious and if they truly were going to come back Dean needed to know everything. Sam tried to stay on his feet but he was stumbling too often and he looked on the verge of going back into unconsciousness.

"Tori! You guys all right?"

"Yea Jeremy. Thanks for not calling the cops. I'll pay you for the damages."

The bartender waved from behind the bar and Dean smiled at the comfort the conversation brought him. At least he didn't need to worry about the owner of the bar coming after them for some payment.

"Oh don't worry about it. That table was old anyway. Just get that boy some water and sleep."

"Will do. Thanks again."

The howling of the cold air was the next sound Dean heard as they exited the bar with Sam still between them. His brother was leaning heavily on Dean probably trying to keep most of his weight off of Tori. All three of them headed towards the motel and Dean lead them straight to the Winchester's room without hesitation. A few curse words and stumbles later they finally got Sam situated on the bed just in time to see him go out for the count. Tori smiled and went to leave but Dean's hand stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.

"Maybe you should stay here. Until we figure out the situation."

To figure out exactly where the mysterious woman stood in terms of the Winchester's life. Was she a danger that they couldn't handle at the moment? Tori took a moment to think it over before nodding and going to take a seat at the table. Dean let her get comfortable as he took a seat on one of the other chairs just as the rain started pounding on the window. The sound was barely loud enough to drown out Sam's light snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can start anytime you want to."

Dean's thoughts finished just in time to hear Tori's statement and see that she was looking at Dean with a perplexing gaze. The Winchester took a moment to fully look the woman over and saw where Sam was lured in. Tori's large brown eyes were warm with comfort and her dark olive skin showed that her tan was very natural. She was skinny but in an athletic way that would have made Sam blush just by looking at her. She moved gracefully and purposefully showing Dean that she was not to be trifled with even without the evidence at the bar.

"Thanks for the permission."

"You seemed to be deep in thought but I would rather get this over with. At least if that's okay with you."

"I have no problem with that. So why did that man call you a murderer?"

"Straight to the point Dean Winchester?"

"I try not to waste time. At least where Sam's safety is concerned."

"Of course. Can I ask you a question first before I answer yours?"

"Sure. Just this once though."

Dean's charming smile came out of habit and he wondered if it wasn't for her all ready red cheeks would he have noticed her blushing. He didn't think she was the kind to be charmed by something as small as a smile.

"What do you and your brother do for a living?"

"Nothing for now. We're on a road trip."

"Right. The answer that comes naturally. Sam said the same thing but I know it's a lie. Too many hints to say otherwise." Dean felt his chest clench from her assumption and he wondered again exactly what kind of trouble Sam got them into.

"And these hints are?"

"Some spills Sam made when the whiskey was getting to be too much. And the way you worked your way around that gun. You aren't out of work mechanics from Lawrence."

"Is that what my brother told you?"

"More or less. I have a good idea what you do every day of your life."

"I'm not sure you know what we do."

"I believe I do because I do the same thing. We are in the same business Winchester."

Dean took her in again in a whole new light and the signs popped up like they were lit up in neon. Her boots were sturdy and seemed strong enough to break an arm if enough force was put into it. She wore no jewelry except one ring on her right hand that she seemed to rotate every other minute. There was a scar he didn't notice before on her left forearm and Dean could have sworn she would have bled out if it was deep enough. And here she sat looking not drunk at all where his brother was passed out from whiskey overdose. Yes Sam was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, especially whiskey, but he was twice her size. She had too much experience drinking and that was a big sign when it came to hunting. He looked back into her dark eyes and knew she had lured him into seeing what she wanted him to see.

_She's a hunter. How did I miss it?_

"Who did you kill?"

"Werewolves. A mother and her child."

The word werewolf seemed to hang in the air and Dean knew that she figured both Sam and he out a long time ago. She knew they were hunters probably from the second they entered the bar. How he didn't notice the same thing he wasn't sure. He will put it down to being busy trying to find some entertainment for the night.

"And he?"

"Isn't one. A peculiar case to be sure. The wife bites the child but not the husband. I guess being a hunter has it's perks."

"You killed his family and he's a hunter?"

"Yes. Not a good one but you don't have to be when ten men follow you into every hunt. I wasn't expecting him to find me so soon or to bring his entire squad with him."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"He will come back. Probably for all of us now that you have helped me."

"Yea I was thinking of that. We will have to move to another motel room for the next few days at least until we finish the hunt we came here for."

"We?"

"Yes. You will be staying with us. Until this whole thing is resolved."

"Why would you help me? I put you in this situation."

"Yes you did but Sam stood up for you. And he wouldn't be happy with me if I just let you leave without our help. He's stupid like that." Tori chuckled at his humor before casting her gaze back towards him.

Dean didn't bother telling her that he wanted her close to make sure she did nothing to hurt his brother. Nothing to put Sam in danger. He barely knew this woman but he would be damned if she did something to his brother. She wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"I can help you finish the hunt but what about after? We can separate and hope they leave one of us alone."

"Sorry sweetheart but we don't need any help. We like to work alone. You can wait at the motel and keep a lookout for the goon squad." She took in his gaze and looked about to object but she just nodded at him after taking a glance towards Sam's sleeping form.

"Fine. Do it your way. What about after the hunt?"

_Convincing her is easier then I thought._

"We have a hunter friend only about five hours from here. We can take refuge there until we figure something out."

"Or we can wait for them and just kill them."

"Are they human?"

"If you mean are they supernatural or just normal hunters then they are normal hunters. Why does that matter?"

"You will have a hard time getting Sam to agree to kill humans. Evil or not." Tori looked over at the sleeping Winchester with a look that Dean couldn't read. He thought it was confusion until he realized it was compassion. It seemed she wasn't all willing to kill fellow humans as well.

"So what's the plan?"

"Go and pack your things. We leave within the hour to move to a new motel. Hopefully Sam is more cooperative."

_"Fury, oh fury, don't you misguide me_

_I need my wits to set me free." _

Consciousness brought him back to a world of pain and Sam Winchester gasped in air while trying to ignore what his body was yelling at him. His side was on fire and he vaguely remembered hitting a wall after seeing the ghastly face of a ghost. His mind tried to piece together what happened and how he arrived here.

_The hunt. The nanny._

She threw him and Dean around like rag dolls once she figured out they weren't here to visit a haunted house. She must have sensed they were threatening her well being since she didn't give them the chance to fight back. Hands were grabbing him now trying to pull him off the floor but the coldness pressed against his cheek felt so good. His mind was yelling at him to get up, keep fighting but the pain blinded him to that reality. Something important needed to be done but his head pounded away the desperation of it all. The hands tightened in his shirt hauling him roughly up to his knees. His body swayed but the hands didn't let him fall and a name slipped past Sam's lips.

"Dean?" The hands moved under his arms and a woman's voice grunted under the weight of pulling the Winchester to his feet.

_Not Dean. Definitely not Dean._

Her name was on the tip of his tongue but his rattled brain didn't let him grasp it. She would remain a mystery until his mind cleared and allowed him to think clearly. An arm around his waist and another hand pulling his arm over her shoulder had him standing steadier than he thought possible.

"Walk Winchester. I can't carry you."

The authoritative tone that the woman spoke with had him stepping forward out of habit. He tried to pull some of his weight off of her but he failed miserably. His legs felt like jello but somehow he kept walking even as he glanced down to study the woman. Her brown hair was tied tightly in a ponytail but Sam could see strands were loose and some sticking to her face from the sweat. She wasn't short by any means but Sam's height made anyone seem small. Sam stumbled and was going to go down if she wasn't holding onto him with a necessity that screamed desperation. She tightened her hold on him and looked up with grim and determined brown eyes.

"Look where you're walking! Come on! We don't have much time!"

She turned away from him to face the front door and she reached out pulling it open. Sam looked at it confused wondering how it opened when he could have sworn it wouldn't budge earlier. Dean's form yanking at the door trying to open it popped into his head and he swiveled around in the woman's grip trying to find his brother.

"Dean?" She wasn't big enough to stop his turn but she did stop him from stepping back through the doorway into the house.

"He's coming. We have to get to the car and off this porch!" She screamed at him trying to pull him away from the house and towards the waiting Impala down the street.

"We have to go back. My brother."

"I'll go back and get him. I'm taking you to the car."

"What? Why?" Her pulling made him stumble to the edge of the porch but even then he planted his feet which was responded with a curse from his handler.

"Because I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. For once."

Sam didn't have time to think about what that meant before a cold blast came upon him from the house. Sam wanted to look back but before he could the woman let go of him and pushed him straight off the porch to land awkwardly on the ground. His head hit hard and he barely registered the screaming before his mind went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean turned with the shotgun in his hands praying the ghost wouldn't sneak up on him again. His leg protested every movement he made and he only had the bitch ghost to thank for that.

_Bitch ghost._

Such a nice term that he didn't use enough but this nanny deserved it. She might not have killed anyone yet but it seemed like she wanted to make the Winchesters her first victims. A smile here and there from the ghost put Dean on edge and somehow it took a special liking to his brother.

Sam was always a target for supernatural beings and Dean glanced behind him to see Sam standing with his shotgun aimed and ready. Dean saw her behind his brother not having the time to turn his shotgun around before Sam was flying through the air. Dean's yell of his brother's name was drowned out when Sam slammed against the wall before falling onto his back with a cry. Dean's shotgun blast was a second too late as the ghost disappeared and came up right next to the oldest Winchester.

Going through the air was getting annoying and even the hit from the cabinet into his side wasn't doing him any favors. He fell to his knees groaning with the pain before looking up to assess the situation. Sam was swaying on his feet but he was brought back down to his knees when a flying chair took him in the back of the head.

"Sam!"

Dean lifted the shotgun and fired one off in the general direction of the ghost. The nanny vanished again but Dean became horrified seeing her turn up right behind his obviously concussed and hurting brother. Her hands grabbed a hold of either side of Sam's head and by the tense response that Sam gave it looked like he couldn't move either out of fear or pain. His eyes steadily grew larger even as they stayed locked on his older brother. Dean slowly climbed to his feet feeling the shotgun grow heavier in the grip of his right hand.

"Drop the gun."

Her voice was raspy and her dark eyes never left the oldest Winchester. Sam's knelt form was growing anxious if his increased breathing and his tight fists at his sides were any indication. Dean looked back up to the ghost hesitant to throw away his only protection but then he instantly regretted it when the ghost's face grew tight with anger tightening her hands on Sam's head. Sam's scream had him throwing the shotgun away immediately and the ghost eased the tension on Sam's head. It looked as if the only thing keeping Sam on his knees was the ghost's hands and the smile it gave the hunter made him cringe.

"Hey bitch!"

The ghost turned to the new voice and a wave of salt rained down upon it making it vanish in a yell of anger. Sam fell forward and landed on the floor not moving from the impact. Dean was tired of seeing his brother like that. The newcomer exited the dark doorway holding a shotgun in one hand and a jar half filled with salt in the other. Dean glanced at her a second before retrieving his shotgun and landing next to his brother on his knees. Dean saw that Sam was breathing and a touch to his neck assured the Winchester that he had a pulse. Thankfully, a steady and strong pulse.

"Maybe next time you'll agree with me."

The woman knelt next to him casting her dark eyes towards the fallen Winchester. Dean remembered what he learned about Tori and wondered if it was safe to put Sam in her hands. Ending this ghost was a high priority but Sam's safety always came first. There seemed to be little choice in the matter if Dean wanted to get rid of the ghost and also get his brother out of here.

"Thanks Tori. Can you get him out of here?"

Tori gazed at Dean trying to contemplate what would make him trust her with Sam's safety. In the short time she has known the Winchesters it seemed Dean wasn't relatively willing to let Sam out of his protective embrace. Eventually she nodded knowing if Dean asked her for her help then she would give it.

"Get him to the car. It's off the property, down the street to the left. I'm going to burn the necklace."

"Maybe I should help you. She seems like a tough one." She looked compassionate and a tad bit hesitant about leaving the oldest Winchester alone.

"You are helping me by getting Sam out of here. Promise me you'll get him to the car."

"Fine but Dean..."

"Promise me."

"All right I promise. But the moment he's bundled safe in the car I'm coming back for you. It seems you Winchesters can't do anything right."

Dean smiled at her as he stood with his shotgun ready. He looked down at his fallen brother before patting Tori on her shoulder for encouragement. She would need all the help she could get to drag his brother all the way to the car. He left the room going straight for the stairs to try and make it to the nanny's room before she showed up again. One burn of a small necklace and this whole hunt could be done and put behind them.

_"If you fall when we march forth, _

_I will carry you all upon my back."_

Sam awoke this time a little more cleared headed than before but the sound of screaming made his blood run cold. The screaming didn't stop either even as he squeezed his hands around the grass he currently lay on trying to gain his focus.

"What is he doing? What is he looking for?" A break in the screaming left Sam trying to push himself up faster than he should have. His head swam as he heard Tori answer.

"I don't know! Please!"

The hunter screamed again and Sam wondered how she had any breath left to put any more power behind it. For some reason he thought of the abandoned house and was thankful that the nearest neighbor was miles away. He pushed himself to his knees looking around for anything he could use against the ghost. Nothing was within reach and he wondered if he would be any help at all.

"Look who's awake."

Tori's scream faded into a sob before all was silent again. Sam turned around on his knees and saw the predicament the fellow hunter got herself into. Tori was on her stomach with the ghost straddling her back and one of the ghost's hands was in her hair holding her face to the wooden porch. The ghost's other hand was holding one of Tori's arms bent behind her back while Tori's free arm was stretched out with her hand gripping the edge of the porch. The hunter locked eyes with Sam and he noticed she was barely holding onto consciousness despite her tight grip onto the wood. The ghost's eyes bore into him as he knelt facing the scene thinking how he was going to help.

"Maybe you can answer me. What is he looking for?"

"Who?" The ghost sneered and a second later Tori answered with another scream as the ghost's hand tightened in her hair.

"Stop!"

Sam's arm stretched out pleading with the ghost hoping it would listen to his plea. He was barely holding himself up on his knees and with there being no weapon in sight this was the only help he could offer the fallen hunter. Tori's scream faded into a whimper that made Sam feel more guilty then he should.

"Do you want me to kill her?" The ghost was at the edge of her patience and Sam silently prayed that Dean found that necklace soon.

"No. Please don't."

"Then answer me! What is he looking for?"

"Something to stop you. Anything that will help."

The ghost's crinkled white face became tight with thought as she contemplated what that could be. The nanny looked back towards him after calming her face having decided her next move.

"Come onto the porch and I won't kill her."

"Sam. Don't."

The ghost lifted up Tori's head before slamming it back into the porch. The hunter's eyes rolled back into her head and her tight grip on the porch went limp with unconsciousness.

"Come up here Sam. Unless you want me to kill her."

"If I come up there you'll let her go."

"I won't kill her."

"No. You'll push her off the porch or I'll not come."

"Fine. We'll make a trade. You for her."

Sam thought about what his brother would want him to do and he knew that Dean's protectiveness would probably not help Tori out. However, he wouldn't leave Tori in danger when he could do something to help her. He wished that she was still conscious but he would have to do with what he had.

"All right."

_Hurry Dean. Please hurry._

Sam pushed himself to his feet slowly more to give himself time to settle himself than for Dean. He swayed with his first step and the ghost's face grew angered by the delay.

"Hurry up. I am not a patient woman." Her hand curled tighter in Tori's hair and Sam felt anger flood him at the implied threat.

"I'm coming."

Sam made it to the first step of the porch and the ghost's arm shot out and grabbed a hold of him. The pain seared through him and brought him to his knees with a yell.

"You are a stupid young man. Now I will kill you both. You first though."

The pain increased and Sam pulled at his arm hoping he could get out of her grip. She had an impossible grip and Sam's head pounded with the increased agony his body felt. The pain was sharp and clear as it shot through his whole body in streaks that made him want to accept death. Blackness encroached into his vision and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was no use to Tori. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared hard at the porch gasping through the pain that continued to increase.

_Oh God, someone help me. _

The grip the ghost had of his arm fell away with a shriek and the Winchester looked up to see the ghost flaming up. The nanny threw her head back as she burned away and Sam breathed deeply from the pain vanishing along with her. He gasped in air heaving as he waited for the pain to fade away. He moved over to Tori and placed his hand on her back while being rewarded with her eyes slowly opening.

"It's over. You're safe." Tori stared at him for a second before her eyes closed on their own accord leaving Sam still reeling from the experience.

"Sam."

The young hunter looked up to see Dean standing in the open doorway and relief to see his brother relatively unharmed filled him. Dean looked around finally landing his eyes on Tori's still form before coming to step over her and grab a hold of Sam's head.

"I'm fine Dean. Tori needs help."

"Yea I figured. You haven't screamed that high since you were five years old. I had to assume that was her waking the neighbors."

Dean's hands never stopped their movement searching Sam for any injuries he could find. Sam tried to brush his brother away but he was too weak to add any power behind it.

"Dean."

"Don't worry. Closest neighbor isn't for miles."

"Dean."

"I know Sam. I'll get her. Can you walk?"

Sam nodded as Dean pulled him to his feet leaving him leaning against the handrail of the porch steps. Dean went to Tori flipping her over carefully to land on her back. Her head fell to the side showing the world a nasty bruise by her hairline that was deepening into a nasty shade of purple. Dean grunted throughout the process but eventually he had Tori in his arms with her head leaning on his shoulder. Dean stepped down the porch steps waiting only a second to make sure Sam was following with no difficulty. Sam took a long glance at the house wondering how a small ghost could put the Winchesters off their game so badly but Sam knew it was more than that. He would spend the time figuring it out after a long night of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's eyes fluttered open slowly only to see that she was lying in utter darkness. A pounding in her head was all she could feel even as she tried to remember exactly what happened. She was laying on something soft and a quick movement from her hand told her mind it was a bed.

_The ghost._

The last thing she remembered was seeing Sam on his knees giving her a face of regret and guilt that made her think twice about him.

_Why did his face show so much guilt? And pain._

Her eyes slowly adjusted and she didn't move in case she wasn't in good company. Not being use to working with people always put someone on their guard no matter what. No, she had to be safe. She had to trust that Dean destroyed the ghost and got them out of there. Shadows formed around her and a turn of her head saw another bed with someone sleeping on it. She had to assume it was one of the Winchesters and they were sleeping and not unconscious. More shadows formed and as they grew her heart sped up instinctively. Something was wrong. They weren't alone.

_Stay calm._

She kept still as her eyes slowly roamed over the shadows towards the other side of the motel. They stood behind and around the motel table waiting for something or for someone. They were too tall and wide to be furniture and every few seconds they moved left to right. Moving on their feet to keep up circulation. Definitely people. She counted at least four and she wondered why they didn't do anything about her waking. They must be amateurs if they couldn't tell she was awake despite her not moving too much. Tori slowed her breathing hoping to keep up the charade until she figured out who they were and what she would do about it. She couldn't stay on this bed forever.

Her mind yelled at her to do something and her body responded by turning as if she was moving to her side in sleep. The other bed came into her view and she stayed as still as possible waiting for something to happen from her movement. Her arm hung over the bed and her ears strained to hear anything coming from the other side of the room she could no longer see.

Nothing. They still stood watching her, waiting. A glint made her look to the bedside table and she almost gave a sigh of relief at the handgun that was there. Her hand was close enough but she wouldn't do anything until she knew that they were enemies. One of them could be Dean or Sam and she didn't particularly want to shoot one of them. She gazed upon the sleeping form on the other bed trying to strain her eyes to make out who it was. He was tall but both Winchesters weren't short men. She focused on his head waiting for some part of his shadow to form and show her his identity. A second later she noticed the shape of the hair and his name came rushing into her head.

_Sam._

A sound from the other side of the room almost made her turn to it when she realized she was pretending to be asleep. The sound of something vibrating and a second later she could see a small light out of the corner of her eye. A cell phone was being looked at and she desperately wanted to turn to see the face of the man who held the phone. The light disappeared and a voice spoke.

"He has him. Let's grab them and get out of here."

The voice was barely above a whisper but Tori heard it loud and clear in the silent room. She heard them step towards the beds and she knew it was past time pretending to be asleep. Launching off the bed Tori grabbed the gun that gleamed at her like a beacon of safety.

"SAM!"

She yelled his name praying he could wake up as she fired off a shot at the closest shadow in the room. The gun going off lit up a small part of the room and she saw at least one of the men. She recognized his face from the bar and she knew exactly what that meant. Keith had found them.

The men were reaching for guns as they made their way to the motel door backing away from her. Another shot at another shadow and she saw that her time was running out as they all lifted up their guns. Tori pounced on Sam's waking form and rolled making sure her grip on the Winchester was tight. Sam's body followed hers in the roll and they fell off the bed to land on the floor at the edge of the motel room. Sam landed on his back with Tori on top of him as she hoped he didn't have any injuries that she might have just made worse. She felt an apology leave her lips as she heard him grunt from her weight but she didn't have time to check him.

Getting to her knees she aimed and let out another shot taking one of them in the shoulder. She felt a bullet graze by her ear embedding itself in the wall behind her making her go back to land on Sam.

"Stay down."

She said to him even as she could barely see his confused face in the darkness.

"It would be better if you gave up Tori. For both of you."

She lifted herself off of Sam but not enough to come over the bed's height. If they were willing to shoot her she wouldn't take the risk of showing her face.

"No thanks."

"We have his brother. How long do you think he can last?"

Sam's eyes grew wide with anger and fear and Tori had to push him back down as he tried to get off the floor.

"No Sam."

"They have Dean."

"They won't kill him if they don't have us. You know that."

Sam's anger turned to her for a moment and she almost flinched back from that rage. Her lips opened to say something else to comfort him but his rage faded to be replaced with concern.

"If you kill him you will never find us. We will be gone before you can blink."

Tori hoped the men took her threat seriously even if she knew Sam could never leave his brother willingly.

"I'm not too sure about that. I think his brother would want to come find him. If you can."

She heard the motel door open and she surged up to her feet gun drawn. She shot one off at the closest man seeing him fall from the bullet that met his leg. The others were yelling about getting into a truck and the moonlight from the open motel door showed her the man on the ground wasn't going anywhere as he rolled on the ground in pain.

Tori ran to the motel door putting her foot on the man's back while still aiming outside into the parking lot. The truck was all ready out into the street drawing unwanted attention by the squealing of their tires. She looked down at the man she had shot and was surprised to find him so young. Turning away from the door she saw Sam standing by his bed looking furious and ready to move forward with a plan. A plan that involved rescuing Dean.

"Grab everything. We're moving to a different motel."

Sam's deep breathing and imposing height made him look threatening but he nodded nonetheless. She knew Dean was protective of Sam but the youngest Winchester emitted only fury as he moved for their things. She wondered what exactly he would do to get his brother back and she wished she could feel that kind of emotion for someone again.

_I had that and I ran from it. Stop! It's not time to think of him._

Tori tucked the gun into her waistband before reaching down and pulling the injured man to his feet. They had a lot of work to do.

_"Well I'm not going to hear anything you say, _

_I'll listen but I won't let it in my way, _

_Up above, I'm looking at the heavy ground, _

_I can feel it, but it won't let me drag it down." _

The dim lightbulb swung from the string that held it to the ceiling and Dean wondered for a second how it was moving like it was. A quick look around his surroundings showed a fan spinning giving the basement a colder atmosphere than it would have on its own. The room was relatively clean and only a few boxes stood in the corner leaving Dean not much to look at.

The chair he sat in was extremely uncomfortable but complaining wasn't usually in his nature. The duct tape holding each wrist to the chair's arms and his ankles to the legs were thick and would need a knife to get through them. His head was pounding with the headache that being knocked out gave him. He was lucky enough to take out two of them but six people against one weren't very good odds. He just hoped that Sam and Tori had better luck than he did tonight. And all because he needed to get more pain pills for the two he left asleep in the motel. Thinking back on it he realized he shouldn't have left them alone but with the excitement and dealing with the aftermath from the ghost Keith and his gang were far from his mind.

_Stupid mistake. Stupid. _

The basement door from the top of the stairs opened and Dean heard multiple footsteps making their way down. Keith was the first to enter with another man following him. The second man had a swollen nose and Dean smiled remembering his fist hitting the man's face. The man had the unlucky job of trying to get to Dean first and the Winchester didn't hold back from his attacker.

"You seem in good spirits." Keith said as he stopped in front of the chair crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Just remembering."

Dean said as he gave a good long look to the second man. The man blushed in anger and stepped forward trying to show he was willing to do something.

"Easy Mike. Now is not the time."

The man named Mike took a step backwards to stand back where he started. Keith's hard blue eyes never moved from Dean and the Winchester glared back with all the cockiness he could muster.

"What do you know about your female friend? How much has she told you?"

"Nothing. She likes to tag along and think she's one of the guys. I put her in her place pretty quick."

"I bet you did. What's her name?"

"Don't you know it?"

"Of course but I want to hear you say it."

Dean thought and the first name that came up was the name that spilled out of his mouth.

"Britney."

Dean realized too late that he probably shouldn't have used the first stripper name that came to him and Keith's small smirk told him he was caught.

"Mike."

The angry man strode forward in two strides and caught Dean on his jaw with a swinging fist. Dean let his head snap to the side hoping to make them think it hurt worse than it really did. The punch did nothing to help his headache though and his head seemed to yell at him for allowing the man to punch him. Mike stepped backwards again until he was behind Keith's still form.

"Let's try again. What's her name?"

Dean wondered if he should lie again and take another punch. He had no special loyalties to Tori but he didn't particularly like selling people out. Especially someone that was with his brother at this moment.

_It's just a name. _

"Tori."

"You do tell the truth."

"Sometimes."

"Tell me what you know about her."

Dean sighed and truly thought of what he knew about the female hunter. Besides that she's a hunter not much has passed her lips. Dean realized she was good at keeping to herself and helping her at the bar put his and Sam's life at risk. He wondered if the female hunter would run the moment she sensed danger from Keith and his merry men. She probably would leaving Sam defenseless and ready to take the fall for her actions. This gave Dean's anger fuel and he felt no connection to the woman deciding to tell them whatever they wanted to know. The Winchesters wouldn't take the fall for her.

"She's a hunter. I don't know anything else."

Keith didn't even say Mike's name this time and Dean clenched his teeth shut before the hit to make sure he didn't bite his tongue. This one took him square in the nose and he felt blood drip onto his upper lip to pool there. A small amount fell into his mouth and he turned his head to spit it out onto the floor.

"You know I tell the truth more often than not."

"You're a hunter just like me. Tell me what you know."

Dean heard the unspoken question in Keith's voice. What do you see when you look at her?

Couldn't he have been just a regular crazy hunter?

"She's dangerous and quick. I'm not surprised you brought ten people with you to bring her down. She also said she killed your family. Your family of werewolves."

This time Keith was the one to strike out at him silencing anything else he was going to say. Dean's eyes clenched tight trying to overcome the spinning that the punch gave him. After a few seconds he opened his eyes seeing Keith's fury filled face and Mike's confused one.

"They weren't werewolves! They were human and she killed them! Your brother is with a murderer!"

Keith's anger was getting the better of him but still his words sunk deep into Dean's mind.

_Human? Did she lie?_

Dean tried to envision how she looked when she said the family were werewolves but his rattled brain couldn't put anything together. Dean's mind only locked onto the word murderer and his fear for Sam grew ten fold. And Dean left him there sleeping next to her.

"I... I didn't know."

Keith's anger simmered down at Dean's confession and without another word both he and Mike walked up the steps leaving Dean alone once more. Dean's thoughts were running a mile per minute trying to finally decide who to trust. Keith did kidnap him but if someone killed Sam would he do any less to get to his murderer? Dean knew he wouldn't and was actually surprised by the restraint Keith was showing.

Dean somehow trusted her from the beginning. Her brown eyes showed just the right emotions as she leaned over his drunk brother apologizing for getting him in his current predicament. And Dean just let it happen and gave away part of Sam's safety to her. He thought hard to push away the memories that were dragging him deeper into guilt as he prayed for his brother. Sam needed to be all right or Dean would never forgive himself.


End file.
